


Blair: Hearts in Darkness II

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is in the hospital, and Jim and Blair must each face the darkness on their own...together.  Or, if you let yourself believe, you just might see the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair: Hearts in Darkness II

**Author's Note:**

> "Hearts in Darkness" is two stories. One from Jim's POV and one from Blair's. This is an exercise in exorcism. This attacked me and would not let go until I put it into words. So, I decided to share. I appreciate all comments, please feel free to e-mail me.

## Blair: Hearts in Darkness II

by JC

Author's disclaimer: The characters from the TV series "The Sentinel" are not my property, and I am not making money off of them. That's it.

* * *

Blair: Hearts in Darkness II by J.C. 

Blair couldn't see, or rather he couldn't open his eyes. In fact, he couldn't move _anything_. But he could feel a little. He could feel the bed underneath him. And he felt cold. He could hear, but it seemed like the voices were muffled in some way. The smell finally registered. 'Hospital,' he thought. And Jim was here. He couldn't see him or smell him, although there was that sound that _could_ be Jim breathing, but it didn't matter, because he knew that Jim was by his side. 

He felt like he had run a thousand miles, all in slow motion. His heart was pounding. It wasn't faster than normal, but it just seemed harder. Like it would be louder to someone who could tell such things. He tried to ease it so that it wouldn't worry Jim, but he couldn't. His body was operating without any interference from his mind. He wanted to move something. Maybe just the muscles in his face, so that he could smile for Jim. To comfort him. He ended up concentrating on the only thing he could, that internal connection to Jim. The connection that gave them both a sense of belonging. A feeling Blair knew they had both been afraid to voice out loud. Blair could still feel that connection running through him. He could feel it so strongly, even now when he could barely feel anything else. 

A disembodied voice came to him. "Chief, talk to me..." 

He could feel the bond almost like a physical tug on his heart, and he had never been gladder for it. 

* * *

Blair had no idea how long he had been there. He knew that he had been sleeping a lot, and his internal clock was way off. He had tried to tell the passage of time by the change in the reddish haze he detected beyond his eyelids. Sometimes it turned orange, almost yellow. Sometimes changing to a deep, dark purple. But how many days? Too many. Too many for him and too many for Jim. 

"Chief, please...talk to me." The voice again broke through whatever was insulating him from the outside world. 

The first teardrop hit the back of his hand and radiated heat to his wrist. He felt a jolt, which rocked him, even though he knew his body had not moved. He cursed the lips that wouldn't let him speak, and strained with the effort to open his eyes. How could he reassure Jim that everything was okay? That he was just taking a time out so that his body could heal. 

A funny story ran through Blair's head. One that Jim had heard him tell a million times, but that still made him laugh. Blair wished desperately that he could tell it now, to ease the pain that his friend was feeling. 

"Please...just talk to me..." Spoken so softly Blair almost missed it. 

Blair's heart ached with the words that he couldn't say, even while he welcomed the heat from the steady fall of tears. 

* * *

Another day? Blair still couldn't tell. But it seemed quiet, and so still. Except for his hand. Jim. Jim was holding his hand, rubbing it. Blair could feel it throughout his whole body. Warmth permeated him, travelling up his arm, across his body, down to his toes. He focused on it, imagining Jim touching him all over. His heart was so full of emotion for his partner, he thought it might burst. He relaxed, letting his mind go, following the warmth. Before he faded, he heard Jim speak again. 

"Chief, I don't think you want to hear what's in my heart." 

Blair drifted off, wishing that he could let Jim know just how wrong he was. 

* * *

Blair's mind woke, and it seemed all of his nerve endings as well. He had time for one single thought, and in his mind he called it out. 'Jim, I love you.' Then his world just exploded. And his mind settled on one more thought. 'I love him like crazy, and I should have told him.' Then nothing. 

* * *

When his mind woke again, Blair felt disturbance all around him, felt it all through his body, and smelled it in the air. He wondered briefly if he had died, idly noting that it was nothing like he thought it would be. He thought he would feel lighter, that the light would be brighter. Not this strange heaviness. Reaching out for something bright, images of Jim came to him. Clear images of laughter and...kisses. Happiness swirled inside him and he wanted to give himself up to it. Away from what he couldn't control, straight into this dreamland that was his for the thinking. 

"Chief, I love you." 

Blair tensed, then trembled. He was more surprised that Jim's words had come through loud and clear, than he was at the words themselves. He was _back_. He concentrated on his body, and the world around him. He felt motion nearby. He willed his eyes to open, and slowly they did. A blurry image of Jim greeted him. Blair sent up a word of thanks - grateful to be back and to find Jim here. His heart filled with joy at the concrete evidence of what he had believed all along. 

Blinking his eyes to bring them into focus, he watched the face of the man he loved. Jim was sitting next to him with his eyes tightly shut, breathing deeply. Blair watched him contentedly, cherishing the moment he had been given to do it unnoticed. 

* * *

An instant later, Jim's eyes met his. He felt Jim take his hand and speak. 

"Welcome back, Chief." 

Blair smiled or tried to, but his face still felt rusty. He tried to speak, but his voice was rusty as well. 

He kept his eyes on Jim's as Jim spoke to him again. "Don't try to talk. I'm going to go get the doctor." 

Blair squeezed Jim's hand as hard as he could, although he didn't think it was very hard at all. He wanted to see that face some more. It seemed so peaceful, so...mellow. Not the reaction of strong expressions and movements that he had been expecting. Jim radiated only a strong sense of calm, and Blair drew comfort from knowing that it had been his doing. That he had restored this quiet to Jim just by opening his eyes. Jim sat back down, and gave him water, holding the cup to his lips. It felt so good going down, that Blair had to fight the urge to gulp it down greedily. 

There was so much he wanted to say. He tried again to get his mouth and throat to work. 

"Shhh." 

Blair closed his eyes at the feel of Jim's fingers along his lips. Then opened them to look at his partner. He squeezed Jim's hand harder this time, thankful that his grip was stronger. 

He tried one more time. "...say...it...again..." 

Emotions played across Jim's face and every one sent a wave of satisfaction through Blair. 

"I love you, Chief." 

Blair was still looking into Jim's eyes when the nurse ushered Jim out into the hallway. 

* * *

The doctors came and poked and prodded. They asked him questions, made note of his responses. Then, they stepped away and huddled together, questioning each other in hushed tones. 

Clearing his throat, Blair took advantage of that small moment of privacy. 

"I love you, too, Jim." 

It was barely a whisper, but he knew that for Jim, the whisper would be enough. 

~~~~~The End~~~~~ 


End file.
